Regálame una sonrisa
by Teffi Masen
Summary: OS. La depresión nunca se presenta de la misma manera, algunos los demuestran lastimándose, usando ropa oscura y aislándose, pero hay otros, otros de los que nunca sospecharían pues se esconden detrás de una mascara de felicidad, pero ellos son los que mas ayuda necesitan. Una sonrisa perfecta me arrebato a lo que más amaba.


_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RUS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella era la chica perfecta.

Amable, gentil, humilde, buena con todo el mundo, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, siempre buscando lo mejor para todos.

Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella. La adoración de todo Forks, hija de Emmett Swan alcalde del pequeño pueblo y de Rosalie Swan, jefa de enfermería en el hospital público de Forks, ambos dedicados por completo al bienestar del pueblo y sus habitantes. Ser reelecto después de casi 20 años se debía al completo compromiso que la familia Swan, tenía con el pueblo que los vio nacer.

Pero, así como Emmett y Rosalie eran amados y dedicados con él pueblo, también se exigía que su hija lo fuera.

Desde que puedo recordar, Bella siempre fue la niña bien portada del salón.

En el primer día en el preescolar, Bella no lloro ni un poco, beso a su madre en la mejilla, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se sentó en su lugar esperando a que los demás terminaran de llorar. Mi madre me sentó junto a ella, Bella me tomo de la mano y me dijo que no llorara además de que me dio una galleta de chocolate, me prometió que si no dejaba de llorar y le sonreía me daría más galletas, yo acepte y compartimos la galleta de chocolate.

Desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables.

En primaria Bella siempre tenía el uniforme impecable, respondía las preguntas de la maestra, nunca dejaba de tener una sonrisa en el rostro y ser amable con los adultos.

Conforme fuimos creciendo, Bella fue lo que el pueblo y sus padres esperaban de ella.

Bella tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo.

Bella era el número en la escuela.

Bella era bonita, inteligente y humilde.

Todos amaban a Bella en el pueblo, la niña de oro de todo Forks.

Principal organizadora de los eventos escolares, campañas para reforestar, acampadas en la Push, cuidado hacia los niños y ancianos, campañas contra las adicciones, problemas alimenticios, depresión etc. Si tenías un problema Bella te escucharía y haría todo lo posible para que te sintieras bien.

" _Todo en esta vida tiene solución…eso dice mi madre"_ , esas palabras era las que me repetía cada vez que alguna conferencia o evento terminaba, yo solo la besaba para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo.

Nadie se dio cuenta.

Ni yo que era su novio, note lo que escondía su perfecta sonrisa.

Era su novio, pasaba prácticamente todo el día junto a ella, la acompañaba en todo momento y no note nada extraño en su comportamiento, seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y simpática de siempre.

Nada cambio en su rutina, sus padres ocupados como siempre en sus reuniones, eventos y cenas importantes. Bella estaba acostumbrada a pasar las tardes sola, y por las noches quedándose con la niñera, ya que la señora Swan era fiel creyente de que un niño que descansaba y comía a sus horas, era un niño sano y feliz que rendiría el 200 por ciento durante el día, Bella era un claro ejemplo.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor como para quedarse sola en casa, yo le hacía compañía y pasábamos las horas viendo películas recostados en el sofá de la sala. Después de los 17, dejamos las películas por otras actividades que incluía su cama y nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos íntimamente, en ese momento no lo note, pero ahora veo las cosas distintas.

Esa primera vez, después de alcanzar el clímax y que la ayudara a limpiarse, Bella se recostó contra mi pecho descansando.

—Te amo Edward -suspiro besando mi pecho-

—Yo te amo más -respondí abrazando su cintura- podría estar todo el día aquí contigo y sería el hombre más feliz del mundo

—Claro -bufo divertida levantando la vista- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que serías feliz teniendo sexo a toda hora?

—No hablo de eso Bella...no por completo, quiero decir que tenerte aquí conmigo sin nadie interrumpiéndonos porque tienen un problema o es fundamental que vayas a supervisar y aprobar cada maldita cosa, es jodidamente perfecto, eres el centro de mi universo Bella, quiero solamente estar contigo, solos tú y yo.

—¿Enserio soy el centro de tu universo?

—Por supuesto...sin ti nada tiene sentido

—¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de mí?

—No hay nada que no me guste de ti Bells, todo en ti es perfecto, me encanta tu sonrisa, tu amor por la vida, tu bondad. Cada vez que te veo sonreír haces que el día se ilumine, me encanta que seas tan perfecta, no cambiaría ni una cosa que hay en ti.

Bella me beso mientras gruesas lágrimas rodeaban por sus mejillas.

No me había dado cuenta en ese momento, pero Bella creyó que yo solo la quería porque era el modelo que por tantos años su madre y padre habían moldeado, pero siendo sincero, no conocía a la verdadera Bella, no conocía otra faceta de Bella que no fuera la educada y dulce que todo el pueblo conocía.

" _Los hubieras no existen"_ , eso es lo que muchos dicen, pero yo daría todo para que existieran, porque si me hubiera dado cuenta acerca de lo sola que Bella se sentía, hubiera actuado a tiempo. Sí hubiera entendido lo enojada y decepcionada que estaba, nunca la hubiera dejado sola, si tan solo hubiera dejado de creer que Bella era la chica perfecta que dejaría todo por hacer a los demás felices, ella aun estaría conmigo.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, ese horrible día en que no solo perdí a mi novia, sino que también comprendí la basura que eran los habitantes de Forks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llevábamos discutiendo cerca de dos semanas a causa de la misma razón, nuestras aceptaciones a las universidades a las que aplicamos habían llegado, Bella y yo habíamos decidido ir a _Cornell_ , iríamos sin dudarlo sí a ambos nos aceptaban, o ese era nuestro acuerdo antes de que leyera mi aceptación en _Columbia_ en donde se incluía una beca deportiva, era un sueño y no lo desaprovecharía.

Bella no se lo tomo nada bien y por ende tuvimos incontables discusiones que no llegaban a ningún acuerdo.

—Pero íbamos a Cornell.

—Lo sé, pero Columbia también es muy buena Bells -tome sus manos entre las mías- tú también fuiste aceptada, ambos podemos ir, su programa de química es muy bueno, no tiene nada que envidiarle a Cornell.

Bella se soltó de mi agarre bastante enojada, en mis 18 años de vida nunca la había visto enojada.

—¿Porque yo tengo que dejar mi sueño? ¿Por que no puedes hacerlo tú por mí?

No conteste ya que no tenía respuesta para eso, Bella se alejó sin mirar a tras dejándome solo en el pasillo.

No hable con ella por el resto del día, no estuvo en la cafetería durante el almuerzo, en clase de ingles ambos nos ignoramos, para cuando las clases terminaron y tuve que quedarme al entrenamiento del equipo de futbol americano, Bella no estaba esperando por mí en el pasillo a la cancha, Intente llamarla pero su teléfono me mando a buzón, después de ponerme el uniforme volvió a llamarla pero paso exactamente lo mismo, deje el teléfono en el casillero y me marche al campo en donde el entrenador nos esperaba.

Tres horas después el entrenamiento termino, busque en las bancas a Bella, pero ella no estaba, lo cual era bastante raro ya que siempre estaba en las prácticas esperándome para cuando terminara.

Me acerque a donde las porristas estaban practicando para preguntar por Bella, pero todas ellas me aseguraron que no la habían visto, así como mostraron su preocupación y me pidieron que las llamara en caso de que a Bella le hubiera pasado algo.

Me dirigí a los vestidores, Bella debió de mandarme un mensaje avisando que no vendría, una cosa era que estuviera enojada por la universidad, pero eso no significaba que me pudiera dejar plantado, ella siempre estaba en mis entrenamientos, era quien me daba suerte.

 _"Te Amo, Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá"_ , era su mensaje, el cual me había enviado minutos después de que el entrenamiento comenzará.

Sonreí pensando que su enojo había pasado, marqué sin dudar su número, pero me mandó a buzón.

" _No puedo comunicarme contigo por el momento, pero si me dejas un mensaje, te llamare en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Pasa un lindo día…"_

Después de la tercera vez que me mando al buzón, acepte que tendría que dejar un mensaje.

—Amor, acabo de salir del entrenamiento, ¿Que te parece si paso por pizza y cenamos juntos en tu habitación?, Llámame si tienes otros planes.

Tome una ducha rápida para quitarme en sudor del entrenamiento, me vestí y Salí del instituto, compre la pizza favorita de Bella -Pepperoni con extra queso y aceitunas- y conduje a la casa Swan.

Como era normal lo autos de los señores Swan no estaban en la entrada, solo la camioneta de Bella, pasé por alto el hecho de que las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas, abrí la puerta con las llaves que Bella me había dado por órdenes de la señora Swan en caso de emergencia.

—¿Amor? -la llame al mismo tiempo que encendía las luces, pero no recibí respuesta-

Subí las escaleras hasta su habitación pensando en que tal vez me esperaba con un sexy conjunto de lencería, pero al abrir la puerta lo único que vi fue a mi novia tendida sobre la cama con su rostro tan blanco como la cal.

Recuerdo que deje caer la caja de pizza y corrí hacia ella, la tome entre mis brazos y le rogué que despertara, pero mi Bella nunca respondió.

Llamé a emergencias apenas vi el bote de pastillas para dormir que la señora Swan usaba en varias ocasiones, Bella me había confesado que su madre detestaba automedicarse, pero que eran necesarias para cuando los problemas con el orfanato, así como el albergue tenían problemas económicos.

—No me dejes amor -susurre besando sus labios- no te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo, te necesito conmigo

Los paramédicos llegaron en cuestión de minutos, no me permitieron ir con ella en la ambulancia ya que no era su familiar, pero, aunque temía por la vida de mi novia nunca olvidare la cara de asco y decepción que los paramédicos le dieron a mi Bella.

Su madre lloraba en la sala de espera, nadie nos decía nada acerca de la salud de Bella, el director del hospital -que era mi padre- fue quien atendió a Bella en todo momento, la enfermera y los oficiales me pidieron que les dijera todo lo que sabía, quise decirles tantas cosas, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que había orillado a Bella a tomar la decisión de acabar con su vida.

Mi padre salió después de una larga hora para darnos el diagnostico de Bella.

Nunca pensé ver a la señora Swan sin el autocontrol y la calma que siempre mostraba, todo el maldito hospital se volvió a verla en cuanto mi padre dijo que Bella estaba en coma y la señora Swan soltara un grito desgarrador, muy parecido al que yo tenía atorado en la garganta.

Me quede junto a ella durante toda la noche, mi padre me dijo que era hora de que me marchara a casa, pero no iba a dejar a la señora Swan ni mucho menos a mi Bella.

No hubo noticias del alcalde Swan.

—No me di cuenta lo sola que te deje mi amor -susurra a Rosalie sosteniendo la pálida mano de Bella- cuando naciste, te prometí que daría mi vida por ti y te falle, pero te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola, nunca más mi cielo, nunca más.

La policía reviso la casa Swan buscando alguna pista que incitara a Bella a tomar la decisión de quitarse la vida, no encontraron nada, tan solo muestras de que lo que hizo Bella fue un impulso.

El alcalde se presentó en el hospital al tercer día de que Bella estuviera hospitalizada, apestando alcohol y con los ojos rojos y mucho más hinchados que los de Rosalie y los míos.

Emmett lloro amargamente sobre las piernas de su hija pidiéndole perdón, perdón por dejarla sola, perdón por no estar para ella, perdón por no decirle todos lo mucho que la amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, perdón por creer que haciendo a un pueblo prospero le estaba ofreciendo a Bella un hogar seguro en el cual vivir.

Al ser un pueblo tan pequeño, en cuestión de días no había persona que no supiera acerca de lo que había hecho Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No había persona que no les diera su pésame a los señores Swan pero que en cuanto no eran escuchados, comenzaban a cuchichear acerca de cada maldita cosa que estaba fuera de su lugar en la casa Swan.

Para cuando las elecciones llegaron, no fue sorpresa para el matrimonio Swan que los pobladores votaran por el señor Newton para alcalde. Emmett entrego la llave de la ciudad, pusieron en venta su casa y se mudaron para Seattle.

De eso hace casi 6 meses.

Ingresé a la universidad de Seattle para estar cerca de Bella, mis padres no estuvieron felices con mi decisión, pero no me interesaba.

—Esa niña no se merece compasión, -dijo mi madre después de que le comunicara mi decisión- se intentó quitar la vida sin pensar en sus padres ni en nadie.

—¿Por qué tendría que pensar en personas que no se interesaban por ella?, hace unos días amabas a Bella, me decías lo afortunado que era al tenerla como novia, ¿y ahora dices esto?, No voy a dejar a Bella sola, no me importa que esté en coma, es mi novia y no la voy a abandonar...ya la dejé sola una vez, no lo volveré a hacer.

Todo Forks se olvidó de su niña dorada, Bella no era más signo de admiración, respeto y ejemplo a seguir, cada maldito cuchicheo era acerca de lo estúpida que había sido y de lo notoria que era su adicción.

" _Era cuestión de verla y notarias que esa niña no era lo que decía ser, mosca muerta, odiaba su cara de mustia, de no rompo ni un plato"_

Bola de hipócritas.

Visitaba la casa de los Swan regularmente, los fines de semana cuando no trabajaba me quedaba en su casa cuidando de Bella mientras que Rosalie y Emmett trabajaban.

Ellos cenaban en la habitación con Bella, no la dejaban sola en ningún momento.

Los tres esperábamos que despertara, los médicos decían que era imposible, que dejáramos de tener esperanzas, pero no lo haríamos, los tres sabíamos que Bella despertaría, ella despertaría y no volvería a sentirse sola ni presionada por ser la niña perfecta.

No necesitaba serlo para que nosotros la amaramos.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado, Emmett y Rosalie me habían ofrecido quedarme en casa para que no me alejara de Bella, ellos sabían los problemas que aún tenía en casa con mis padres por no ir a _Cornell_ , mis padres creían que era un pésimo ejemplo para mi hermana menor, yo no lo veía así, pero no iba a discutir en una causa perdida como lo eran ellos.

Emmett estaba en el supermercado comprando la despensa de la semana mientras que Rosalie tenía turno en el hospital, yo trabajaba como barman, así que no tenía que salir hasta la noche.

Ambos solos en la casa como en los viejos tiempo.

Estaba recostado junto a ella mientras veía la televisión, el control remoto se me había caído y me dio pereza levantarlo así que no tuve más opción que ver _Votos de amor_ **(1)** , después de los primeros veinte minutos, aleje mi pereza y me levante por el control remoto para cambiar de canal.

El protagonista no tenía ni idea de lo que era sufrir, el podía ver a su amada sonreír, vivir, la tenía con ella, la pudo recuperar.

¡YO NO!

Tome las manos de mi Bella y se las bese como tantas veces lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo.

—Se que estás ahí cielo, -suspire- solo que estás cansada y eso está bien, eres mi princesa que necesita descansar, descansar después de haber soportado a todo un pueblo entero, después de soportar a tu estúpido novio que no veía más haya de tu bonita sonrisa

Escuche la puerta abrirse, Emmett había llegado y necesitaría ayuda para bajar las bolsas del supermercado.

—Quiero que seas feliz amor, quiero verte feliz, con una enorme sonrisa sincera, tus padres y yo solo queremos ver tus preciosos ojos y bella sonrisa...regálanos una sonrisa más, prometemos no arruinarlo nuevamente.

La mire esperando cualquier reacción en ella, pero nada pasaba.

—Te amo. -presione mis labios contra los suyos- estaré aquí para cuando decidas despertar.

Me aleje de ella, para bajar y ayudar a Emmett. Antes de abrir la puerta, me gire una última vez para verla odiando alejarme de ella, aunque sea solo unos metros.

Creí que se trataba de una ilusión, una imagen creada por mi mente de mi gran deseo de volver a escucharla.

—Edward...

Mi mundo se detuvo al ver los cansados, desubicados y preciosos ojos chocolate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RUS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(1) The Vow es una película dirigida por Michael Sucsy y co-protagonizada por Rachel McAdams y Channing Tatum. Estrenada el 23 de marzo de 2012 en España, la película está basada en la historia real de Kim y Krickitt Carpenter, autores del libro homónimo. Se tituló Todos los días de mi vida en España y Votos de amor en Latinoamérica.**

 _Déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review._


End file.
